


Foiled Again

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: The kids see right through Robbie's disguise, and he's not happy about it. Sportacus cheers him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little request that was too adorable to pass up!

Robbie looked in his mirror, perfecting the fake mustache he had just crafted, making sure it was placed just right. Once he was satisfied, he took a step back, smoothing the wrinkles in the collared shirt, and tightening the obnoxiously bright suspenders holding them up on his shoulders. After orientating his hat just right on his head, he stood straight. “Perfect,” he snickered.  


He began the climb up his ladder, emerging from the chute and peeking out from behind the billboard. He spotted the children running around, playing an all-against-one game of soccer with Sportacus guarding the goal. He snickered as he sauntered up to them, slipping into character. He opened his mouth once he was within earshot, when Stephanie spotted him. 

“Hey guys, it’s Robbie!” she exclaimed, pointing. He shot up straight. Everyone else stopped. It took them a moment for all of them to turn around. “Nice outfit, Robbie!” Ziggy grinned. “I want it,” Stingy muttered. “I’m not-!” Before Robbie could say another word, he felt a sharp pain above his lip. He somehow hadn’t seen Trixie come up to him and rip his mustache off his face. “Ow!” he shrieked, holding his stinging lip. The pain caused his eyes to water. “Why you-!” Trixie put the mustache on her own face. “Hey guys, check it out!” she laughed, turning and returning to the others, who laughed along with them. “Wanna join our game, Robbie?” Stephanie offered when she saw he was not amused. Robbie stood in disbelief. “No, I don’t want to play your stupid game!” he yelled, throwing up his arms in frustration. He turned and stomped off, grumbling under his breath.

Sportacus furrowed his brow, then turned to Stingy with a smile. “Hold the goal for a second, okay? I’ll be right back, guys!” he said as he jogged after Robbie. They shrugged and returned to their game.  


It didn’t take long for him to catch up with Robbie. He was still rubbing his upper lip. “Hi Robbie,” he beamed. Robbie leered at him, refusing to turn his head. He simply crossed his arms in response. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t know it was you until the mustache came off.” Robbie looked at Sportacus with obvious doubt. The red skin under his nose looked like a new mustache. Sportacus pressed his lips together to suppress a laugh. “Well... I still like your outfit. Your costumes are always cool.” “You really think so?” Robbie asked suddenly. Sportacus turned to look at him in surprise, half because Robbie was finally talking, and half because he hadn’t realized he’d admitted to enjoying his costumes. “Well… yeah! They’re always creative… even when they’re inspired by someone you already know,” he chuckled. Robbie tried not to smile.  


“How did that go again?” Sportacus mused. Before Robbie realized what was happening, Sportacus was grabbing onto him, recreating the ballroom dance they’d done when he’d disguised as Sportacus himself. “Stop!” Robbie suddenly shouted, and Sportacus froze immediately, looking up at the taller man, though still in position. Robbie burst out laughing, spreading it to Sportacus as well. “Alright, alright, Sporta.. ” he tried to think of something to add to his name. “Sportadork. You got me.” Sportacus only chuckled. “What else am I here for?” he asked, holding his arms out. Robbie shook his head, pulling Sportacus’ hat down over his eyes. “To drive me crazy,” Robbie replied. Sportacus attempted to push it back up, but his goggles lodged it in a way that only one eye could peek through. Robbie smiled down at him, walking past him. “That’s right!” Sportacus grinned, letting his hat fall over his face again as he blindly ran after Robbie with his arms open to hug him from behind. He collided with him roughly, the sheer weight of him nearly causing them both to topple forward. Sportacus pressed his cheek against Robbie’s shoulder blade. “I’m blind because of you now. Be my eyes. Take me to the nearest apple tree!” They walked with the same foot forward, much like a penguin. Robbie held onto Sportacus’ arms wrapped around him as they walked. “To the closest candy shop? You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or a drawing, please message me on here or on my tumblr: taintedsportscandy!


End file.
